Bridget Schmidt
Bridget Schmidt, played by Judy Greer, is Walden Schmidt's ex-wife. She initially appeared as a good character, but later transitioned into the ninth season's main antagonist. History In Walden's debut appearance, he mentions that he has recently been separated by Bridget and he tried to kill himself. However, Alan is able to convince him there is more to life, and he buys Charlie's old beach house. In next episode, Walden drags Alan to Bridget's house, where she turns the electric gate on, electrocuting the duo. She brings them in the house, where she tells Walden she will not take him back because of his immaturity. The next day, Bridget goes to Walden's new beach house and the two agree to go out to talk about their marriage. However, when they go on a date to a poorly-chosen restaurant on the suggestion by Jake, she decides to go through with a divorce as Walden slips up and fights back against a little girl tossing food at them, In the following episode she is videophoning Walden via laptop and is apparently at an orgy, which she tries to hide as a chairty event. She is later contacted by Alan when a con artist, who almost married Alan's brother Charlie tries to marry Walden ("I heard he was doing something stupid. Now I see who it is.") and saves him by paying her off. In "What A Lovely Standing Strip" she tries to get back together with Walden (nearly having sex with him due to her longing for him) but Walden explains that he moved on (after much difficulty). Angered, she starts to carry a grudge and runs into the Malibu Beach House wall with her car and Rose teaches Bridget and starts to stalk him. Just like Rose did to Charlie Harper before his death. In the episode "Slowly and In A Circular Fashion", Bridget is reintroduced as a partner of Walden's mother Robin Schmidt in suing Walden over ownership of his company. Following the revelation, Walden counter-sues using his girlfriend Zoey and uses Alan as his fourth board member who is entirely impossible to finance. Using his power, Walden is able to re-establish himself as owner as well as ousting Bridget and his mother. Left in scathing hatred, she tackles Alan, along with Robin Schmidt. Rose could very well have been a phantom partner in this entire fiasco. Bridget and Billy Stanhope Walden's ex friend and onetime partner, are now lovers. This has created tension between the two men. Nonetheless, Walden, Billy and Bridget, who wrote much of the original webcode, are partners in Electric Suitcase, Inc. Bridget has appeared in eight episodes in Season 9 and one episode in Season 10. She has yet to make another appearance this current season. In the Season 10 episode "I Changed My Mind About the Milk", Bridget appears to Walden in a drug-induced hallucination saying that women leaving him is his problem. Gallery Trivia *Judy Greer previously played Myra Melnick, Herb's sister, on "Smooth as a Ken Doll" and "Aunt Myra Doesn't Pee a Lot". *Apparently Bridget has many similarities to Walden's mother and subconsciously that's the reason Walden married her. *Even though she claims to be sick of being a mother more than a wife to Walden she tends to take care of him without even knowing it. *She got 600 million dollars in the divorce settlement. Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Live Action Villains